The Deer's Companion
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: After having her sleep interrupted by an indignant Uchiha, which leads to her getting her hair chewed on by her neighbor's deer, she goes over to her neighbor's house to give him a piece of her mind. How will it turn out? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **AN: Hello everybody! Happy 2019! Here's my little gift to you guys. A little one shot between Shikamaru and Tenten- I always love these two and I always wanted to write a little story for them. Please Read and Review. Onward!**

 **The Deer's Companion**

The dark haired male grew impatient waiting on the doorstep of this _disgusting_ farm. He had been ringing the doorbell for over ten minutes with no answer. He couldn't believe that Itachi was making him come all the way out here, to get business from _them_. He was about to turn and leave when the door creaked open and revealed a petite brunette rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Sasuke eyed the girl warily his eyes focused on the halo of messy hair. He grimaced at the girl as she stared up at him, "Hello," he said in a cool voice "I'm Uchiha Sasuke from Uchiha Enterprises, are you Tenten Surra?" he asked uninterested.

She yawned and eyed him, "Yeah, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I understand that you grow a number of flowers and herbs that can't be found anywhere else in the country. We at Uchiha Enterprises want to buy the rights to your crops." She raised an eyebrow at the audacity of the raven-haired man on her doorstep. "You would still be able to live here of course, but everything you grew would belong to us."

She stepped onto her porch then looking up at the tall man, "Mr. Uchiha? That's your name right?" she questioned when he gave an annoyed sound she guessed that she was right; "My crops are not for sale." She said plainly and turned her back on him to make her way back into her home.

He grabbed her wrist and forcefully turned her so she was facing him, "Look, it would be very foolish of you not to consider our offer considering _this_ place." He said with a look of disgust on his face.

She was about to open her mouth to retort when Sasuke yelped in surprise as he was booted from behind, he turned quickly and he came face to face with a large male deer. He raised his hand to bat away the deer, Tenten stepped forward knocking Sasuke out of the way. She wrapped her arms around the deer, "Mori, don't push over the mean man." She said rubbing her cheek against the fur of the deer. Mori simply looked at her for a moment before starting to chew on her messy hair. She giggled at her companion, and would have forgotten that Sasuke was there had he not cleared his throat indignantly. She looked over at him anger evident in her golden eyes, "I don't know why you're still here." She sneered glaring at Sasuke, "The answer's still no." She pointed at her open gate, "You may leave now." She said turning away from Sasuke and dragging Mori with her going toward her neighbor's home to return her friend Mori.

Sasuke cursed as he turned on his heel and made his way off of the woman's property.

~oo~

Once she settled Mori back in his pasture with the other deer (she had, had to bribe him with food), she made her way to Mori's owner. She easily climbed into the window of his bedroom. There he was, laid out on his plush bed, half-naked and dead to the world. She padded toward the bed-taking note on how handsome he looked with his hair down framing his face. She easily straddled the boy, her legs settling on either side of his hips.

Shikamaru stirred in his sleep but settled back into his peaceful slumber but another part of his body awakened with the heat of her core pressed against him. She shifted in his lap, her core brushing against him as she leaned forward to stare at his face. She pouted when he didn't immediately wake; drastic measures, she supposed, were in order.

Tenten easily slid down his body until her face and his crotch were level. She easily removed him from the loose confines of his sleep pants. She stared at the flushed hard length, at least she was able to wake some part of him she noted. Tenten set out on her task, wrapping her hand around the turgid length. Her pink tongue slipped from her mouth to encircle the wide tip.

Shikamaru groaned, it wasn't long before the sensation going on down below had awoken his sleeping brain. He cracked his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of Tenten's head bobbing up on down on his length, and her naked bottom in the air. His hand moved to grip her hair when he felt his release drawing near. Tenten looked up at him and the devious look in her eye was what made him tumble over the edge, his hips surging off the bed.

When he came down off of his high, Tenten was sitting on her knees at the end of the bed. Shikamaru sat up and looked at the girl, "Let me guess, Mori got out again?" When she nodded he continued, "And I'm guessing you want the regular compensation?" She raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'duh'. Stretching, Shikamaru got out of the bed so that he could push Tenten on her stomach.

He easily pushed her t-shirt, one of his, up and over her head and he gazed down at her naked body. He's seen her naked many times, but each time it took his breath away. He reached out to touch her cheek and her let his fingertips trail along her body, stopping to caress her hardened dusk nipples, as he took in the pinched look on her face. He smirked as his fingers continued to make their way down her body, stopping again to caress the sensitive spot at her hips.

A shiver ran through her and she spread her legs for him and he was happy to lower himself so that his face was nestled between her legs. He lightly blew at her heated sex before he allowed his fingers to start playing in her folds. Tenten shuddered as his long piano fingers lightly delved into her aching sex. He looked up at her from between her legs and questioned, "What are you doing awake so early?" he said as his light pace began to quicken causing her to fist the sheets.

For a while she didn't answer, too caught up in the sensation of him working her sex. When he sensed that he was a distraction, he slowed his pace and chuckled at the demanded sound that Tenten emitted. He raised an eyebrow at her. They played this game every time they were together. He would ask her a question while he was teasing, and relentlessly torture her until she answered it.

When he stopped completely she outright pouted. But she had finally regained her senses and she answered his question, "Uchiha Enterprises wants to buy the rights to my crop." She said with a sort of shrug that quickly turned into a shiver as Shikamaru began his ministrations again. He even rewarded her by drawing her swollen clitoris between his lips, causing her back to arch and for her to cry out in surprise and pleasure, her fingers snaking into his loose locks.

He removed his lips from her, "Again?" he questioned as he added another finger into her tight channel.

A positively wicked smile graced his face when she whispered a quiet, " _Fuck,"_ as her hips began to buck in rhythm with his fingers, but he stopped she cried out in frustration- she was close and he knew that, but she hadn't answered his question, "Yes!" she cried out and his lips where there, encircling her clit, his tongue making punishing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, and he resumed the punishing pace within her wet heat. There were no more questions and he allowed her to finish, with a nearly punishing grip in his hair as she cried out his name.

Only when the tremors racking her bod y ceased did he stop his ministrations, placing a kiss on her sensitive bud before making his way back up her body, pulling her into a heated kiss, settling on his side next to her, pulling her leg to rest over his hip before entering her starting a languid pace, as the two stared at one another. He sex twitched, squeezing his sex and the grip on her waist tightened and Tenten's hips began to meet his thrusts.

Shikamaru raised her leg higher, loving her flexibility and started a punishing pace, dragging a cry from Tenten as she bit her lip and her eyes became clouded over with lust. Soon, she was falling over the edge, her sex clamping on Shikamaru, so tight it made his eyes cross but he wasn't ready yet. He shifted onto his back, bringing Tenten with him settling her in his lap, as he brought he knees up for leverage and began to thrust into the quivering girl.

Both of his hands reached up to cup her breasts and her hands covered his and she stared down at him as she began to rock her hips, grinding down on Shikamaru. With each thrust, her clitoris pressed against his pelvic bone which caused a delicious shiver to run down her spine. Her head tipped back as he began to tweak her nipples, and then he did it. Her cry startled him, his paced faltering as he stared up her in concern. "Don't stop!" she cried, "Right there, right there!" he smirked, he'd found her g-spot. He sat up then and wrapped his arms around her and he quickened his pace as Tenten buried her face in his shoulder, her moans vibrating against his skin.

He was close, he can feel it but she wasn't there yet, he had to wait. He leaned back to take her in. He could see she was close. Her body was flushed pink and her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth formed a little 'o'. He leaned in then capturing her lips in his for a passionate kiss his hands settling on her hips as he pulled her down on him roughly. He broke from her lips, his own eyes screwed shut, as he took her ear between his lips before whispering huskily, "I'm close. I'm so fucking close. Cum for me, Ten. Cum for me."

She was nodding her head, her hands gripping her shoulders, rolling her hips, and then he struck again, plunging her over the edge as her finger dug into his shoulders. "Shikamaru!" he barely had time to brace himself as her wet heat clamped down on him, a few sporadic thrust and he was there with her his hands clamping down on her hips holding her to him, as he came thick ropes of his hot seed spurting into her.

When the two finally came down from their high Tenten pulled back and slapped Shikamaru on the chest laughing slightly at the dopey look on his face. He opened regarded her with a frown, "What was that for?" he questioned indignantly.

"I can't believe you came in me!" She said with equal amount of ire.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her and kissed her nose, "It's a good thing that I'm your fiancé then huh?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You idiot, I'm trying to get into the next exhibition, I can't do that if I'm pregnant with your idiot baby."

"We both know that _my_ kid wouldn't be stupid, not with my genes. And anyway, I thought you said you weren't going to try out. You said you wanted to focus on teaching." He said frowning at her.

"It's all fun and games until I get kicked in the stomach by an overzealous toddlers." She said, "And you're not my fiancé." She said crossing her arms.

"Not this again." He muttered, "We've been over this, I asked you and you said yes!"

"Hey, you've been asking me since childhood. What makes this time any different?"

He pulled her left hand from her chest and showed her the glittering diamond on her ring finger. He raised his eyebrows in response. "Semantics!" she said but she could no longer keep the smile that graced her face at the sight of the ring from her face.

Shikamaru shook his head and kissed her lips, "I love you, you troublesome woman."

"I love you too, you lazy idiot." Tenten replied happily.

 **AN: For right now, this is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed my little one shot. This was supposed to be a full story, but I lost the summary. If I do continue it, it would probably just be fluff anyway. I always wanted to do a story with these two, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review. Let me know if you want a full story!**

 **-Yoshiko Nara**


End file.
